


if i'm a primrose, you're a wildflower

by tall_shirabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, florist!kyoutani, fuck you bouquet, prince!yahaba, well it's actually a cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_shirabu/pseuds/tall_shirabu
Summary: “I’m convinced you really are here just to stare at me,” Kentarou says once he catches Shigeru’s gaze for the third time.Shigeru can feel the heat rushing up to his face, unable to stop the rosy blush from blooming across his cheekbones. “Actually, I came here with a request.”Kentarou raises an eyebrow skeptically, but says nothing. Shigeru continues, “Do you have any bouquets that mean something along the lines of ‘you suck and I never want to see you again’?"
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru & Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou & Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	if i'm a primrose, you're a wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Koi No Yokan - the sudden knowledge upon meeting someone that the two of you are destined to fall in love.

“What the hell? I can’t marry  _ him! _ ” 

Shigeru stands up from the table abruptly, betrayal written all over his handsome features.

Kenjirou simply rolls his eyes in response, his face remaining neutral. Unlike Shigeru, he is careful to uphold his image in front of the two royal families seated before them.

“Kenjirou is of age and understands his royal obligations. This is the perfect opportunity to bring our two kingdoms together.” Prince Wakatoshi’s booming voice alone is enough to make Shigeru sit back down in mortification.

Still, Shigeru continues to argue, ignoring the stern looks directed at him from around the table. “But it’s  _ Kenjirou!  _ Look at him! Look at his hair!”

“I don’t want to hear that coming from you,” Kenjirou mumbles pointedly under his breath, fixing Shigeru with a look that would have killed several less developed organisms in its sharpness.

“Ugh!”

“Now, now, Shigeru, that’s enough.” His brother Tooru says with a strained laugh, observing King Washijou’s frown growing deeper and deeper. “Perhaps you should go cool yourself off before we continue with the marriage arrangement.”

Throwing one last withering glare at Kenjirou, Shigeru leaves the table and heads to the royal gardens without another thought.

~✿~

  
  


“Shigeru-chan? Shigeru-chan, where are you?” Tooru calls as he wanders through the gardens. 

“Leave me alone,” Shigeru sulks, his tawny hair just barely peeking out from behind the cleanly-cut hedges that line their garden.

“We need to talk.”

“I’d rather talk to a rose bush then, it’s much less of a prick than you.” Shigeru grimaces. That sounded way better in his head.

“Ouch, Shigeru-chan, I’m wounded,” Tooru acts, moving to sit on the other side of the hedge. Despite Tooru’s playfulness, the momentary silence that follows is tense and awkward.

Looking down at a lone bluebell sprout, Shigeru sighs tiredly. “I can’t believe you set me up with that jerk and didn’t even bother to tell me about it.”

“I’m sorry. Forgive me, Shigeru-chan,” Tooru whines petulantly, but Shigeru knows what he says is genuine.

“It’s fine, Tooru. Besides, it can’t be helped now,” Shigeru tells him. “I just can’t believe I’m going to be marrying that over-salted stick of butter,” he says dejectedly.

Tooru frowns, scratching his head guiltily. “...What do you have against him anyway?” 

Shigeru leers over the hedge to fix Tooru with the most ‘duh’ look he can muster. “Remember when we used to have joint fencing tournaments?”

“Shigeru, that was over three years ago...”

“You can’t put a time limit on fury,” Shigeru says darkly, glaring at the poor bluebell.

“Wow, that was really edgy, Shigeru-chan,” Tooru comments with wide eyes. “But continue. There has to be more to it, right?”

Shigeru huffs, “Every time he would beat me he’d just stick his nose up in the air and tell me I was a waste of his time. He won every damn match.” Shigeru grits his teeth, remembering the shattering loss of confidence he had faced in his early teen years. 

“I remember that.” Tooru taps his chin thoughtfully. “And then you punched him for no reason and got suspended from all tournaments for six months. Boy, was King Washijou pissed-”

“It wasn’t me - he started it!” Shigeru snaps, cutting off Tooru. “Him and his stupid, punchable face.”

Tooru clicks his tongue in disapproval. “That still doesn’t make it okay to hurt him.”

“I know! It’s just that,” Shigeru’s voice tapers off as he struggles to find the right words to say. “He wasn’t even happy that he won. He was just completely indifferent to it, like he expected it all along.” Shigeru balls his hands into fists. “Like I wasn’t worthy of his respect.”

“So what you’re saying is-”

“That he’s just a stupid, pretentious asshole,” Shigeru finishes with a ‘hmph’.

Tooru heaves an exaggerated sigh. “Yeah, I understand. Tetsurou isn’t exactly the easiest fiancé to put up with either.”

“I guess so….” Shigeru winces, realizing that he has no right to complain when his brother is in the exact same boat.

Tooru shrugs, standing up. “But still, what you said to Kenjirou-kun today was out of line,” Tooru admonishes, before cracking a small smile. “Especially about his hair.”

Shigeru can’t hold back a snort. “It’s atrocious.”

“It really is,” Tooru laughs. “But I expect you to apologize to him sooner or later.”

Shigeru makes a face, scrunching up his nose in disdain. “How am I supposed to do that?”

”’Dunno. Send him a bouquet or something?”

Eyes widening, Shigeru snaps his head to look at his brother earnestly. “Do you really mean that? I can go out to town?”

Realizing his mistake, Tooru pouts, unable to stop himself from giving in to Shigeru’s puppy eyes. “...Fine. But make sure to disguise yourself properly. And come home straight after.”

Upon approval, Shigeru immediately takes off to find the perfect disguise.

~✿~

Turns out ‘perfect’ meant a ratty old cloak scented like mothballs and disappointment, but hey, Shigeru isn’t complaining.

He’s just happy that he gets to escape from the castle for a little bit, from all of his royal duties and obligations. Shigeru is almost never allowed to go outside of the castle, especially not for such a menial task as buying flowers. 

As a result, he’s absolutely delighted. Walking with a skip in his step, he tries to prolong his trip as much as possible, stopping several times to smell the flowers and breathe in the fresh air. He’s overjoyed! He feels like he could fall in love with one chance meeting.

And as if struck by a peculiar black magic, he finds himself immediately drawn to a quaint cart of flowers parked by the side of the marketplace. He approaches warily, noticing the cart is currently unattended to, but steps closer anyway to inspect the brilliant displays of bouquets, pots, and arrangements alike.

Organized somewhat chaotically, the cart holds everything from marimos to marigolds, and Shigeru can’t help but find himself completely enchanted.Checking to make sure anyone isn’t looking his way (the cloak can only cover so much of his face), the prince hesitantly picks up a pot of purple flowers and-

“Who are you?” A gruff voice suddenly rings out, causing Shigeru to almost drop the pot. 

Shigeru freezes, unsure of what to say. Admitting that he’s actually royalty was out of the question, but Shigeru is a horrible liar and a half-assed attempt to cover up his identity could potentially lead to even more problems. 

After a moment of thought, Shigeru decides to try to play it cool. He angles his head slightly to peer at the man before him, his eyes immediately wandering to the stranger’s thick arms and prominent jawline. His hair is bleached blonde except for two noticeable stripes of black just above his ears, somehow reminding Shigeru of a bee. It’s sort of ridiculous, but ultimately Shigeru thinks it’s more endearing than anything.

“Just a customer,” Shigeru ends up saying, using his free hand to pull the hood of his cloak closer to his face as he continues to stare at the man. He notices that the stranger’s eyes are intense but not unkind as he stares back at Shigeru expectantly, and Shigeru has to restrain himself from making contact for too long, should the man see through his lie.

Finally, the stranger turns away with a quiet grunt, and tends to the unwrapped bouquets piled up on the minimal space between the various potted plants. It suddenly strikes Shigeru that this man is, in fact, the owner of the flower cart.

After a while, the florist speaks up. “Do you need something or are you just here to stare at me?” 

_ Oh _ . Shigeru hadn’t realized he was staring. “Um… are you the owner of this place?” he inquires awkwardly.

The man stops his task at hand and looks up. “Yeah. I’m Kyoutani Kentarou, the owner of ‘Plant Parenthood’.”

Shigeru can’t help but laugh at the ridiculous name of the flower cart. He loves it. “Nice to meet you, Kyoutani-san.”

“Just call me Kentarou, I don’t really care about honorifics.”

“Okay, Kentarou.”

The florist turns back to his work, leaving Shigeru staring at his back (not that he particularly minds, it's a nice back).

After a long pause of silence, Shigeru opens his mouth to speak again, but is ultimately cut off by the florist’s gruff voice.

When Shigeru looks up, Kentarou’s intense gaze is on him again. Shigeru finds it a little hard to breathe. “Those are lavenders.”

“...Huh?” Shigeru says intelligently.

The florist raises an eyebrow and points at Shigeru’s hands. He hadn’t realized he was still holding the pot of flowers.

“They mean love at first sight,” Kentarou elaborates, his gaze softening as he continues to package the bouquets.

Shigeru lets out a soft “oh”, and sets down the pot gently back where it belongs. “They’re beautiful.”

“I grew them myself.”

As Kentarou resumes his work, another bout of silence overtakes them, except this one is more comfortable than the last. By the time Kentarou is done (it takes a little over half an hour), Shigeru is still at the cart, looking at this and that, occasionally taking peeks at Kentarou and his work ethic.

“I’m convinced you really are here just to stare at me,” Kentarou says once he catches Shigeru’s gaze for the third time in five minutes.

Shigeru can feel the heat rushing up to his face and tries to repress a blush. “Actually, I came here with a request.” 

Kentarou raises an eyebrow skeptically. Shigeru continues, “Do you have any bouquets that mean something along the lines of ‘you suck and I never want to see you again’?

Shigeru feels sort of silly once he says it out loud but Kentarou seems to understand anyway. The florist lets out a sharp bark of laughter as he weaves his way around the cart and gestures for Shigeru to follow. 

“So what you’re looking for is the trademark ‘Fuck You Bouquet’,” he begins, reaching out to finger the petals of a flower Shigeru can’t seem to identify. 

The prince nods, cracking a smile at Kentarou’s brashness. “Exactly.” He continues to watch Kentarou work, fascinated. “How will you go about making it?” He wonders.

“Well, geraniums are the first thing on the list,” the florist explains, picking a small bundle of them and setting them aside.

“They’re lovely,” Shigeru comments, admiring the pretty wine-red petals of the geraniums.

“Yeah, but they also mean stupidity.”

“Oh.” Embarrassed, Shigeru blushes and scratches his cheek sheepishly.

Kentarou snorts, moving towards the other side of the cart. Shigeru almost stumbles over his own two feet as he rushes to follow the florist.

“Next we have meadowsweet,” Kentarou supplies, gently grasping a bundle of the white flowers. “They mean uselessness.”

“I see,” Shigeru says, making a mental note. He notices that despite his flower trash-talking, Kentarou’s eyes are full of affinity for the plants as he focuses on assembling the bouquet. (Shigeru is almost as entranced, except he’s looking at the florist in front of him instead.)

“The next thing we need are foxgloves,” Kentarou tells him, gesturing to a rather tall plant adorned with magenta flowers. 

“And what do they mean?” Shigeru eyes them with disdain, refusing to trust the foxgloves. Something about them just creeps him out.

“Insincerity.”

“Perfect, that suits him just right.”

“Him?”

“My fiancé.” Shigeru rolls his eyes. “He’s a jackass.”

Kentarou eyes him suspiciously. “Normally when people ask me for the Fuck You Bouquet’, they usually mean to send it to their arch-nemesis or somethin’,” he voices. “But I’ve never heard of someone wanting to send it to their fiancé, of all people.”

Shigeru waves his hand flippantly. “Fiancé, arch-nemesis. Potato, po-tah-to,” He supplies helpfully.

“...Oh.” Kentarou frowns, as if he doesn’t understand. Shigeru thinks he looks like a confused puppy. “So you don’t love your fiancé?”

“Love?” Shigeru almost gags. “I can’t stand the guy.”

“Then why are you marrying him?” 

_ National interest.  _ “Family obligations,” Shigeru huffs, itching to change the subject before he ends up accidentally admitting a crucial detail about his identity. “So, what’s next?”

Although looking like he wants to say more, Kentarou coughs into his sleeve rather awkwardly and leaves the subject to die. “Next up...yellow carnations. They mean ‘you have disappointed me’,” He continues, picking quite a few and adding them to the bouquet. 

Shigeru nods, following along. “Fitting.”

Kentarou lets out another bark of laughter, returning to the front of the cart as Shigeru follows.

“Hatred, in the form of orange lilies, is the final addition to the ‘Fuck You Bouquet’,” Kentarou informs him as he puts together the final product, wrapping the bouquet and tying it together with a red ribbon. “Here you go.”

As he pays for the bouquet, Shigeru can’t help but feel oddly melancholic as he prepares to leave the florist’s company, and suddenly he wants to stall a bit.

“Actually,” he starts, just as he takes the bouquet in his arms, “I’d like to buy that one too.” He points to the abandoned pot of lavender from before. 

Kentarou gives him a weird look before cracking a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house,” he says, scribbling a quick note and tying it to the pot with a ribbon. Caught up with fishing out the money from his pockets to pay Kentarou, Shigeru fails to notice the action and takes the pot gratefully.

“Thank you, Kentarou,” he utters softly, giving him the biggest smile he can muster.

Kentarou returns the gesture with a slightly awkward but equally sincere smile of his own, and Shigeru forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Anytime.”

~✿~

When Shigeru returns to the castle, Tooru is there waiting for him.

He notifies Shigeru that the entire marriage meeting was postponed to a later date, as he had managed to convince King Washijou to let the princes enjoy their youth before committing to marriage. 

In turn, Shigeru tells his brother all about the handsome florist he met while out in town. He even shows Tooru the potted plant he’d received from Kentarou, informing him that the lavenders meant ‘love at first sight’.

While taking a closer look at the lavender stalks, Tooru instead notices a small note attached to the pot. “Hey Shigeru-chan...what’s that?” he asks, pointing to it.

Turning the pot around to see for himself, Shigeru quickly deducts that Kentarou must have left it for him.

And judging by the sly look on Tooru’s face, he suspects his brother knows too. “Go on,” he says obnoxiously, shooing Shigeru to his room. “I’ll give you your privacy.”

Shigeru shoots the older prince one last dirty look before he heads to his room, pot and note in hand.

He sets the lavender by his windowsill, before plopping on his bed, the note clutched in his hand. Peeking at it hesitantly, Shigeru smiles at Kentarou’s sloppy chicken scratch as he makes out the message.

_ Enjoy, Shigeru. _

_ \- Kentarou _

_ P.S. did you really think that cloak was a good disguise? if you did, you’re kind of dumb _

_ P.P.S. You better come by again sometime. _

~✿~

Bonus:

“PRINCE KENJIROU!” Tsutomu all but screams as he bangs on the prince’s door repeatedly, holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. “PRINCE K—”

The door slams open, revealing a very clearly grouchy Kenjirou on the other side. “What do you want.”

The young guard gulps, holding out the flowers for Kenjirou to take. “A bouquet arrived for you from Prince Shigeru!” 

After dryly thanking Tsutomu, Kenjirou takes the bouquet and retreats back to the privacy of his room. As he sets the bouquet in a vase by his bed, a pristine white card flutters out from beneath the plastic wrapping and Kenjirou hesitantly picks it up.

Inside the card is a simple, sweet note written in Shigeru’s handwriting:

_ Change your haircut. _

_ \- Shigeru _

_ (p.s. go to hell.) _

Kenjirou crumples up the note in his fist. “That bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! ♡


End file.
